To befriend a loner boy
by cake house and latte
Summary: Sasuke is alone and hates every human being possible. Then he met Naruto, the kid who wants to befriend with everyone. my summary kinda suck, but the story is nice..i hope please rate and review : A/U


This is my first ever fic. Hope you like it and please be nice :) Reviews are loved.

p/s : i kinda change Sasukes' background from in the manga...

The world is a cruel place. That's what five years old Sasuke learned when his entire family was annihilated by his own brother, leaving him with nowhere to go but the old orphanage. The feeling of loneliness, hatred and unwanted had piled up into one feeling called revenge.

It had been five years and Sasuke grew up as a good-looking boy. However, being the last of the Uchiha, the hatred didn't just vanished away. Hence, to stay away from nearly any human being (like its possible), he always secluded himself to the small hill near the town. It was supposed to be his sanctuary until someone intruded.

"I hate them all!" Sasuke shrieked, expressing all his anger as he shouted to the city below. He smirked with pleasure, having lifting a little of the burden in his heart.

"Who do you hate?" a voice from his back questioned, making him turned around. There sat a boy, looked the same age as him, blinking at him curiously.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at the sudden interference. The boy just grinned widely.

"I suddenly ended here" Great, now he found an idiot who got lost when there were tracks leading the path for tourists.

"So you're lost?"

"No, I'm not" he pouted.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"For a few minutes. Before that I was standing. Then I got tired" Sasuke sighed. Why did he even bother attending the boy in the first place?

He grabbed his bag and started to walk down the hill when he noticed the boy following him. He tried to ignore him but it's hard when the boy kept mimicking everything he did. Well, this boy didn't know not to make Uchiha Sasuke mad nor pissed him off. Sasuke angrily walked towards him.

"Why are you following me?" he yelled. The boy flinched.

"Stop yelling. I'm not deaf or anything" he yelled back, covering his ears. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and inhaled deeply.

"Why…are you following me?" he hissed.

"Because you still didn't answer my question earlier" What the hell?

"I'm not going to answer your stupid question so just get the hell out of my sight!" The boy blinked. Sasuke could see tears in his once shiny eyes.

"You're cruel. I don't want to talk to you anymore" he blurted out before running away. Sasuke blinked. Why is this boy acting like a five-year old?

It had been a week since he last met the boy. He suddenly had an urge to see the boy again, not because he missed him or anything. Uchiha Sasuke never ever missed anyone and that's final. Well, maybe because the boy is unique. Yeah, unique in a strange way. He should call him the unique boy from now on.

As he was walking across a bridge, a man suddenly hit him causing him to lose balance and fell into the river with a huge splash. The man, knowing he's guilt, quickly ran away. The crowd grew bigger as they watched the poor boy sinking and floating in the river.

Actually the river wasn't so deep, but the fact that he couldn't swim made it ten times deeper. Besides, the crowd wasn't much of a help.

Sasuke slowly sank into the river. He could see the last glimpse of light above him as he slowly closed his eyes. He's too tired of hating, too tired of holding a grudge, too tired of being alone. Maybe this was the best. No one would care if he died anyway.

Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped him tightly and dragged him towards the surface. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he's already at the bank of the river, panting heavily. The hands that just saved his life shook him furiously.

"?" the voice panicked. Sasuke looked up to meet the blue eyes of the unique boy.

"I'll be dead if you don't release me" he said, trying to break free. The boy released him, a sight of relief shown on his face.

"I thought you're going to die"

"What if I did? What's it to you?"

"I'll be sad. You're my first friend here" the boy sighed. Sasuke blinked. Since when did he's friends with this idiot?

"What on earth give you the idea that we're friends? I won't even dream to be friends with any human" he growled. The boy looked at him, sadness in his eyes. He lets out a simple "oh" and walked away. Somehow, Sasuke hated himself for being so stubborn.

Every single day, Sasuke would go to the hill although the reason now was different from before. He was waiting for the unique boy to show up again. He wanted a chance to apologies for his harsh words. But, the boy didn't show up at all.

It was a fortnight after when he finally gave up waiting. He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. That's when he felt something moved above him. He opened his eyes to reveal a strange looking creature hovering him.

He instantly pushed it away and snatched anything nearby as a weapon. He then realized that the creature was actually a boy wearing a mask. His body glowed; maybe he dumped glitter on himself.

"What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack, dobe!" he snarled.

"I'm not a dobe. I'm a fox" the boy said, he looked rather pleased with himself.

"Is that why you're glowing?" The boy nodded happily.

"Yeah, I thought it will look more awesome"

"More like an idiotic fox to me"

"Hey, that's rude" the boy sat beside him and stretched his hand out "Since I'm not human, can we be friends?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, it would be nice to have a fox as a friend" he pretends thinking, then smiled softly and shook the stretched hand "I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm fox-boy and you're new best friend, Uzumaki Naruto"

~i know its weird and all and they all are very ooc ... but thanks for reading


End file.
